


Неподвижно

by Strawberry_Hope



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Captivity, Incest, Love/Hate, Other, Out of Character, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: После финальной битвы близнецов и поражения Вергилия Данте прыгнул вслед за ним в Ад, где обессиленные сыновья Спарды потерпели поражение перед Мундусом. Теперь они вынуждены коротать свою жизнь в темнице в тщетной попытке дотянуться друг до друга.
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	Неподвижно

**Author's Note:**

> Этот твит: https://twitter.com/YbludokMatbTvou/status/1359051696190746624
> 
> Мне просто захотелось это написать и выложить на свой день рождения. Сразу напрашивается предположение, что я либо очень люблю стекло, либо не очень люблю своё день рождения, но правда всегда где-то по середине.
> 
> Как бы то не было, спасибо за то, что натолкнула на идею, The Rising Valkyrie <3

Шею сдавливал холодный металлический обруч ошейника, запястья и голени – кандалы. Кожа под демонической сталью была полностью истёрта, и горячая липкая кровь стекала по торсу, стиснутым кулакам и напряженным стопам на цепи, затем на грязный каменный пол, утопающий в крови пол. Было трудно дышать, он задыхался, голова кружилась, а сознание медленно утекало из его напряжённого, усталого тела. Ему бы остановится, лечь и отдохнуть – набраться сил, но вместо этого он упрямо продолжает рваться вперёд, к брату.

В глазах брата горячая ярость, острое презрение и оглушающий немой крик: «Зачем ты полез за мной?!», но он также рвёт свои мышцы о стальные путы в обреченной попытке дотянутся до него. Его тело также залито кровью, а руки вывернуты в неестественном положении; его горло также сдавлено до пугающего состояния, а ноги едва заметно скользят в луже собственной крови. На его лице застыл нечеловеческий оскал, да и в целом его вид потерял что-то общее с человечностью – разгневанный дьявол во плоти. Его идентичное отражение.

Вергилий тянется навстречу, чтобы загрызть близнеца или тоже вкусить его горячее дыхание – Данте не знает, он уже ни черта не знает. Они не говорят, они давно разучились произносить что-то похожее на человеческую речь и, возможно, мыслить.

Они здесь очень давно: может, день,

может, год,

может, век, – он не знает.

Но настолько давно, что воспоминания о прошлой жизни померкли и превратились в смутно знакомый сон, и казалось, что всё их существование заключалось в болезненном стремлении воссоединиться. Это был какой-то инстинкт и вместе с этим – базовая потребность, простейшая и самая важная цель, которую они никак не могли достичь.

Между ними остаётся жалкий сантиметр, и Данте может ощущать горячее сбитое нездоровое дыхание брата на своём лице. И казалось – жалкий сантиметр! Его можно было легко преодолеть – приложить достаточно сил и вырвать крепления оков из стен. Так они подумали день, год или век назад, а теперь пол залит их кровью.

Только они не остановятся. Они не продвинулись ни на долю миллиметра, но осталось совсем чуть-чуть: ещё немного усилий, и они преодолеют смехотворное расстояние, чтобы врезаться друг в друга и слиться во одно большое, единое нечто. Сожрать друг друга, убить, трахнуть – неважно. Соединиться.

Если для этого потребуются выдрать себе руки и ноги, оторвать голову – они сделают это. Если секундой позже их общая линяя жизни оборвется – они сделают это. Если всё мироздание рухнет – они сделают это.

Осталось совсем немного – поднажать и сдвинуться с места.

**Author's Note:**

> Можно сказать, что работа про особые отношения близнецов, а можно и не говорить. Всё же это всего лишь драббл.


End file.
